The Island of Misfit Challengers
The Island of Misfit Challengers is the season finale of The Challenge: Rivals II. Description Day two of the final challenge forces the teams to leave the luxury of TJ’s yacht and battle through the physically and mentally excruciating obstacles on Nightmare Island to rightfully earn the grand prize of $350K. Final Challenge Location: Phuket, Thailand Teams will compete on two separate islands named Dream Island and Nightmare Island, each with their own separate tasks. The winning team of each gender for the final challenge will receive $125,000 to split between themselves. The second and third place teams of each gender will receive $25,000 and $15,000 respectively to split amongst themselves. Day 1 Day: Dream Island Teams will start on a mile off from Dream Island and, on TJ's signal, will swim the distance to the island. Upon reaching the island each team must assemble a three-dimensional block puzzle in the shape of either a cube, horseshoe, or cross. There is a one hour time limit to complete the puzzle. Once a team has completed their puzzle they must retrieve a key to unlock their kayak from its chain. Once a team has retrieved their kayak they must put it in the water and race it out to a super yacht where TJ will be waiting. The first two teams of each gender to complete the day will continue on to Nightmare Island and will still be in the running for first place. The two teams that do not reach the super yacht will be declared the third place finishers. Results: Day 2 Day: Nightmare Island Teams will start on the super yacht off the coast of Nightmare Island and, on TJ's signal, must swim to Nightmare Island. On the island teams will compete in a series of five checkpoints scattered across the island. Each checkpoint has separate entrances for male teams and female teams. The first team of each gender to reach a checkpoint will be required to remove an obstacle blocking the path before starting it. Once a team has completed a checkpoint they must signal that they have completed it and will be allowed to take an idol which they must circle back to the finish line to deposit before continuing to the next checkpoint. After a team has retrieved all five idols, they must race back to the finish line to retrieve a golden elephant statue. The first male team and first female team to retrieve their golden elephant will be declared the winners. Checkpoint 1 To access the checkpoint teams must remove bundles of bamboo poles blocking the entrance. Each team is given a game board with 14 spikes holding skulls on them and fifteen holes. Teams must move one spike over the other, one at a time, removing whichever spike was jumped over until only one remains. Results: Checkpoint 2 Checkpoint: What's Mine is Yours To access the checkpoint teams must cut through a chain link fence. Each team's idol is suspended in the air, hanging from one of five possible ropes, each with their own 'number value'. One player from each team must use the Pythagorean theorem to determine the hypotenuse of a triangle, then cut the rope corresponding with that number. If a team answers incorrectly and cuts the wrong rope, they must cut through all five ropes before advancing to the next checkpoint. Results: Checkpoint 3 Checkpoint: Food Test To access the checkpoint teams must put on gloves and use a metal handle to break through a small window on a door so that they may reach in and open the door from the inside. Teams must dine on a series of disgusting dishes for this checkpoint. Each dish is assigned in a particular order and only may be consumed in that specific order. Once a team has consumed all of their dishes they may retrieve a key to unlock their idol. Dishes: Chilies, pickled fish soup, worms, crickets, maggots, durian, and dried squid. Results: Checkpoint 4 Checkpoint: Body Issues To access the checkpoint teams must either cut the chain or break the lock to the entrance gate. Teams must move 20 body bags, one at a time, from one spot to another using a stretcher. Once a team has moved all of their body bags they must dig up and unlock a box containing their idol. Results: Checkpoint 5 Checkpoint: Tunnel Vision To access the checkpoint teams must use a crank to lower a gate blocking the zone. Teams must each start in their designated area and dig a tunnel in the sand leading to their idol that is enclosed. Once they have retrieved their final idol they may continue to the finish line. Final Results: Category:Rivals II Episodes